In recent years, with the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices have been widely used, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook computer, a wearable device, a camera, etc. Electronic devices have reached the level of mobile convergence at which they include the functions of other devices. For example, electronic devices may provide a call function (such as a voice call, a video call, etc.), an image photographing and processing function, a message transmitting/receiving function (such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), an e-mail, etc.), an electronic organizer function, a broadcasting program reproduction function, a video reproduction function, a music reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a Social Network Service (SNS) function, and the like.